Since the dawn of time, man has been fascinated by the natural geological beauty contained in stones such as marble, and indeed, the use of stone in construction dates at least as far back as the beginning of recorded time when stone was used in the construction of temples and residences by the ancient Egyptians, Greeks and Romans.
Stone, and marble in particular, both natural and artificial, is still a common component in many construction projects ranging from the foyers and floors of large downtown office buildings to the bathroom vanities of many residential dwellings. Such stone or marble is subject to cutting and sawing mechanisms in order to sculpt the stone or marble into the desired configuration. The cut surface of the stone or marble has an extremely rough and uneven appearance and must be smoothed to a significant extent in order to present the aesthetically pleasing and glossy-like finish desired by the property owner.
Although various compounds and methods have been utilized in the past to polish marble or stone, the most prevalent contemporary method involves the use of oxalic acid in a powdered form, which is subsequently dissolved in water and applied onto the surface of the stone or marble to be polished. One inherent problem with utilizing oxalic acid as a polishing compound, however, is that it is a strong irritant and toxic by inhalation and ingestion. In addition, the oxalic acid must be utilized quickly or it will dissolve the stone or marble being polished. Thus, there has been a long-felt need in the industry to provide a polishing compound for stone or marble which is safer and easier to utilize than oxalic acid, but just as effective.
The present invention provides a compound and method of polishing stone and marble that is effective and easy but does not have the inherent problems associated with the prior art.